El amor nunca se olvida
by Flaky303
Summary: El amor nunca se olvida y en esta ocasión esta el amor de Splendid hacia Flaky, quien se enamoro de un chico llamado Flippy. El no pierde la esperanza, pero un día termino con todo y se dejo hundir en la tristeza y soledad. terminando así con su propia vida. (one shot, prov. de splendid)


Rhina: aquí Rhina presentando nuestro primer one shot...AH QUE EMOCIÓN!

carri: bueno...

-**happy tree friends no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de mondo media.**

jaky: bueno sin mas que decir, aquí los dejamos con "el amor nunca se olvida"

* * *

**El amor nunca se olvida**

**Prov. Splendid**

**Hoy estoy aquí, mirándote una vez más, viendo como tu felicidad esta con él y no conmigo.**

**Siento que ya no podre tenerte otra vez, pero aun así no pierdo la esperanza de que volverás a amarme como lo asías.**

**Cada momento pienso en ti y en cada segundo que estuvimos juntos, las caminatas por el parque, las horas y horas hablando, las aventuras por la feria, y aquel día en el que me atreví a decirte lo que sentía.**

**Ambos caminando por la calle cuando por fin tuve el valor de decirte**

**Flash back**

**-Flaky.**

**-ah? D-dime did.**

**-este…necesito decirte algo.**

**-d-dime.**

**-amm…Flaky yoo…me enamore de ti, eres tan tierna, tan linda y ps no dejo de pensar en ti. TE AMO**

**-…**

**Fin flash back**

**No aguante más, me abalancé asía ti y te bese.**

**Esos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, luego al admirar tus ojos, ese brillo que tanto ame y que extraño ver.**

**No puedo creer que ese militar que llego sin conocerte y te hace tanto daño me haya quitado tu amor.**

**No sé qué fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de él, solo sé que ese amor es una farsa, yo sé que tú me amas a mí, y que solo lo ocultas.**

**Sé que él te hace daño y tú lo niegas, sé que él te usa y tú no quieres aceptarlo, pero esa es la verdad.**

**Y aunque no quieras decirme, yo sé que aún me amas como yo a ti, pero tú ya has escogido tu destino y yo ya no puedo hacer nada, mucho menos ahora, que has quedado enlazada en matrimonio con aquel demonio, mas ahora, un hijo le darás y yo ya no puedo cambiar el pasado, mas solo puedo crear mi futuro, ahora tendrás una vida con él y una familia también.**

**Te veo con tu vestido, en brazos de aquel chico que arruino mi vida, te veo a los ojos y vuelvo a ver aquel brillo que algún día me perteneció.**

**Siento como te vas, mientras que mi corazón ya no da más, y está a punto de estallar, una lágrima corre por mi mejilla y el auto se aleja en la distancia, asía una vida nueva, junto a él.**

**Ya te perdí, para siempre te perdí y ahora ya no me queda nada, solo soledad y tristeza ps mi felicidad eras tú y sin ti ya no vivo**

**Ahora solo queda hundirme en la soledad y morir día a día esperando tu llegada, pero en esta soledad he pensado y en mis sueños he quedado, un deseo en mi mente se ha aumentado, el morir y dejar todo a un lado.**

**Hoy aquí desde la puerta de mi destino, camino asía mi fin, siento como la briza comienza a mover mis cabellos, ya la muerte me espera, un adiós se libera, ps mi alma solo quiere salir, y dejar de existir, siento como todo se empieza a acabar, siento como los recuerdos comienzan a saltar en mi mente, comienzo a recordar, porque te quise, porque te amé, porque te lloro y por qué salte.**

**Caigo en un vacío, el cual puedo evitar, pero eso no quiero, solo quiero morir y dejarte en paz.**

**Siento que el momento está llegando, ya me estoy acercando, mi fin se viene, ps ya dejare de vivir, dejare de sufrir y de llorar por ti.**

**El suelo comienza a acercarse y yo sigo cayendo, recordando cada momento contigo, recordando mi vida, mis problemas, sufrimientos, felicidades; mi vida pasa por mis ojos y termina solo en un final, la muerte.**

**Aquí llego mi fin, no me arrepiento, sé que serás feliz y ahora él será el chico que te cuide, te ame y te respete.**

**Flaky, no sabes cuánto te amé y cuanto te amo, solo quise ser feliz a tu lado y ahora tú eres feliz al lado de otro.**

**Siento que mi corazón murió el día que me dejaste, pero hoy termine de morir, solo espero tengas una hermosa vida junto a él, que seas muy feliz y te deseo lo mejor.**

**Te cuidare de donde este, siempre estaré junto a ti, en las buenas y malas, en tus penas y felicidades aunque no puedas verme, ahí estaré siempre.**

**Hoy me despido de ti, con un te amo y un "que seas feliz" **

**Adiós para siempre, recuerda cuanto te amé, adiós Flaky**

* * *

Carri: espero les aya gustado! (recibimos criticas)

Rhina: *desde lejos* soy un asco!

Carri: etto...bueno sin nada mas que decir, nos despedimos.

todos: adiós

**rhin-fuera.**


End file.
